wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadnought Galaxy
The Dreadnought Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is a very mechanical and technical battle station. Topmaniac is refought here. The Dreadnought Galaxy uses similar elements from the Battlerock Galaxy, but is somewhat more difficult than it. To unlock this galaxy, get 48 Power Stars. The galaxy is based in and around a massive ship named "The Dreadnought". Planets/Areas Beam Planet This planet is shaped like an hourglass, and is full of electric beams and other electrical hazards that spin around. At the end is a Launch Star that Mario must get to by jumping on a spring. Dreadnought Main Core The entrance of this planet has three Astro Goombas and a Warp Pipe. Inside this planet, is a side-scrolling area with hazards such as Amps, Cannons/Cannonballs, and moving walls. At the end is another Warp Pipe. Mario can change the gravity by Spinning next to a Gravity Arrow . Tower This planet is part of the main planet consists of many cylinders that fall when Mario gets to a higher level. On the top parts are a pair of moving walls and a Launch Star. Aqua Planet This planet is medium-sized with a Bill Blaster and several Astro Goombas. There is a vault that must be broken to flood the planet. A lot of platforms with lasers that move across the water are here as well as some Robot Turtles. Stand on the Turtles and they will move. Above the platform with the lasers, is a small, cubical planet. Some metallic structures are above the water, and one of them contains a Power Star. Chain Chomp Planet The Chain Chomp Planet has three parts. In the first part is a screw that moves forward or backwards depending on how much weight it has on it. Beneath is a green platform with Bob-ombs. The second part has several Flipswitches which Mario must press while avoiding the Chomp Pups that continuosly fall from the dog shacks. If Mario presses them all, Mario can get to the third part. In this part, are two screws and two Octopuses that must be defeated for the Launch Star to appear. Platform Path This is a section on the side of the Dreadnought Main Core. It contains many platforms of different sizes that travel along a path. There are obstacles such as cannons and electric currents. At the end, after some upsided-down platforms is a Power Star. UFO Planet This planet is a metal planet shaped like a UFO. In the upper part is a Spring Topman (a Green Topman) and in the lower part is a Warp Pipe leading to the Garbage Dump. Garbage Dump The Garbage Planet is shaped like half of a sphere. It is inhabited by a Gearmo that cleans the garbage, however this time he cannot clean all of the garbage. Mario must use the Bob-ombs on this planet that Mario can use to blow up the garbage. If he succeeds, he earns a Power Star from the Gearmo. Sphere Planet This planet has several cylindrical structures sticking out. The Sphere Planet is shaped like a sphere. Mario must knock two Spiky Topmen into an electrical barrier to free a trapped Luma. Then the Luma will transform into the Cube Planet leaving behind a Sling Star. Cube Planet This planet is a small planet that is, of course, a cube. There is a Ground Pound Switch that makes five, blue Star Chips appear when Ground Pounded. A Spring Topman can be found on this planet, as well as a Spiky Topman during "Topman Tribe Speed Run". When all Star Chips are collected, Pull Stars will appear. Artillery Walls Hense the name, these are two walls that face each other located in the Dreadnought Main Core. There are cannons that shoot Cannonballs, as well as Mines. Pull Stars are in the middle, which Mario must use to climb up the walls while avoiding the Cannonballs. Landing Platform This planet is a big, flat planet shaped like a blue runway for planes. Several obstacles here shoot electric waves at Mario. Near the end is a Launch Star. A Koopa Troopa is on this planet, and Mario can use its shell to break open the treasure chests on this planet. Topmen Planet Like the UFO Planet, this planet is shaped like a UFO. Lots of Spiky Topmen are on it, and like the Topman Planet of the Battlerock Galaxy, many electric barriers try to block Mario's path. At the top is Topmaniac, who is waiting to be fought again. Missions Infiltrating the Dreadnought Mario or Luigi must to explore the Beam Planet before he gets into the Dreadnought Main Core. Then he must go through some sidescrolling areas until he reaches the Aqua Planet. Here, Mario must break a cage by luring a Bullet Bill into it (When you near the cage, go behind it so that the Bullet Bill collides with the cage), just like you do in the Battlerock Galaxy. The planet will flood. This triggers laser platforms, which Mario must jump across for the Power Star. Enemies *Amps *Astro Goombas *Bullet Bills *Sentry Beams *Cannonballs *Spring Topmen (probably) Planets Visited *Beam Planet *Dreadnought Main Core *Tower Planet *Aqua Planet Gallery for Infiltrating the Dreadnought Dreadnought Galaxy ITD 5.jpg|Mario runs on a grassy area near the Power Star of "Infiltrating the Dreadnought" Dreadnought Galaxy ITD 4.jpg|Mario lures a Bullet Bill into this glass cage here. Dreadnought Galaxy ITD 3.jpg|Mario is about to use a Sling Star on this cube with many lasers on it. Dreadnought Galaxy ITD 2.jpg|Mario runs inside the Dreadnought's Main Core. Dreadnought Galaxy ITD 1.jpg|Mario jumps over one of the many types of Sentry Beams, which causes its spring to pop out of its head. Mario can then jump on the enemy's spring head to bounce up to the Launch Star above it. Dreadnought's Colossal Cannons Mario starts off on a U-shaped platform with electric borders. Jumping down to the platform below, Mario can get some Star Bits and use a Bob-omb to break a cage with a 1up Mushroom in it. To get further, Mario must run left on the giant screw until he's close enough to jump to the next platform. Here, Mario must avoid the Chomp Pups while he turns all Flipswitches yellow. After this, two more screws must be traversed. However, Mario cannot fall off like the previous screw, because a Black Hole is beneath the area. This task is slightly harder because two Octopuses will shoot Fireballs and Coconuts at Mario. If timed correctly, they can be defeated when they first appear. Once Mario is on the platform where the Octopuses were, he can pick up the Coins they have left behind. If Mario looks up, he can find Star Bits in the shape of a star. A Launch Star is up ahead. However, a Bob-omb sprouts from the ground, making getting to the Star and the blocks near it difficult and time wasting. Mario can use his Spin move to throw away the Bob-omb where he can have peace on his way to the Launch Star. You can get the Star Bits when being shot from the Launch Star using the Star Cursor. Mario will soon land on a small platform. Mario must dodge Cannonballs, electric fences, and Goombas, while jumping from different platforms using gravity. Eventually, Mario will end up on a platform with a Thwomp that he must get past, which leads to more platforms. At the end of the platforms, Mario must avoid shockwaves a Sentry Beam is making. When close enough, he can jump on the Sentry Beam and collect the Power Star. Enemies *Bob-ombs *Chomp Pups *Octopuses *Cannonballs *Goombas *Thwomp *Sentry Beams Planets Visited *Chain Chomp Planet *Platform Path Gallery for Dreadnought's Colossal Cannons Dreadnought Galaxy DCC 4.jpg|Mario jumps on the Sentry Beam, which will cause the enemy to reveal its spring head. If Mario jumps on the enemy's head one more time when the spring is out, he can bounce up to this Power Star shown here. Dreadnought Galaxy DCC 3.jpg|Mario dodges Cannonballs and jumps over Electric Fences while the platform takes him through the Platform Path. Dreadnought Galaxy DCC 2.jpg|Mario Spins a Coconut so that it will fly and it one of the Octopuses shown here...hopefully. Dreadnought Galaxy DCC 1.jpg|Mario turns Flipswitches yellow on the Chain Chomp Planet while dodging the Chomp Pups. Dreadnought Galaxy DCC.jpg|Mario rides these platforms on the first screw of the Chain Chomp Planet. Revenge of the Topman Tribe Topmaniac has returned and brought his Topman army with him. Mario must go across the galaxy fighting Topmaniac's minions, until they end up in an area where they must fight Topmaniac and his minions. Enemies *Spring Topmen *Spiky Topmen *Mines *Cannonballs *Sentry Beams *Koopa Troopa *Micro Topmen *Topmaniac (Boss) Planets Visited *UFO Planet *Sphere Planet *Cube Planet *Artillery Walls *Landing Platform *Topmen Planet Gallery for Revenge of the Topman Tribe Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 7.jpg|Mario battles Topmaniac with his minions surrounding him: 2 Spiky Topmen, two Micro Topmen. Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 6.jpg|Mario gets attacked by Spiky Topmen on the Topmen Planet, while Lumalee faces him. He is hoping Mario buys something from his Luma Shop. Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 5.jpg|Mario jumps to avoid Spiked Sentry Beams' shockwave attacks while he moves toward a Life Mushroom. Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 4.jpg|Mario uses a Pull Star to pull him through the Artillery Walls while dodging Mines and Cannonballs. Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 3.jpg|Mario uses a Spring Topman to bounce up to a blue Star Chip. This planet here is the Cube Planet covered in blue Star Chips. Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 2.jpg|Mario spins a Spiky Topman into an Electric Fence barrier surrounding the trapped Luma on the Sphere Planet. Dreadnought Galaxy ROTTT 1.jpg|Mario nears a Spring Topman on the UFO Planet so he can use it to bounce up to the Sling Star. Topman Tribe Speed Run This mission is just like "Revenge of the Topman Tribe", only that there is a 6-minute time limit, and more Spiky Topmen are in the Cube Planet and UFO Planet. Enemies *Spring Topmen *Spiky Topmen *Mines *Cannonballs *Sentry Beams *Koopa Troopa *Micro Topmen *Topmaniac (Boss) Planets Visited *UFO Planet *Sphere Planet *Cube Planet *Artillery Walls *Landing Platform *Topman Planet Battlestation's Purple Coins Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins on the moving platforms from the end of "Dreadnought's Colossal Cannons" (the Platform Path). If you miss one, you will lose a life. Enemies *Cannonballs *Mines *Thwomp *Sentry Beams Planets Visited *Platform Path Gallery for Battlestation's Purple Coins Dreadnought Galaxy BPC 5.jpg|Mario stands on a platform near three Purple Coins. Dreadnought Galaxy BPC 4.jpg|Mario jumps over an Electric Fence just past the Thwomp to land on a plaform with a Purple Coin on it. Dreadnought Galaxy BPC 3.jpg|Mario jumps onto a platform with three Purple Coins on it and one above it. Dreadnought Galaxy BPC 1.jpg|Mario prepares to jump to three Purple Coins. Dreadnought's Garbage Dump This mission is just like the similarly named mission of the Battlerock Galaxy, which Mario must blow up trash piles with Bob-ombs. Mario only has thirty seconds. The yellow circles that were in "Battlerock's Garbage Dump" are gone. There is more trash in this mission than in the Battlerock Galaxy's garbage dump. If Mario succeeds, he earns a Power Star. Enemies *Spring Topmen *Micro Topmen *Bob-ombs Planets Visited *UFO Planet *Garbage Dump Gallery for Dreadnought's Garbage Dump Dreadnought Galaxy DGD 2.jpg|Mario throws Bob-ombs, which destroy the Gearmo's garbage. However, there are still more garbage piles and he only has 18 seconds left! Is he gonna make it?! Dreadnought Galaxy DGD 1.jpg|Mario runs away from a Spring Topman while he heads for the underside of the UFO Planet, where the Warp Pipe taking him to the Garbage Dump can be found. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy